The Perk of Living with Captain Steve Rogers
by Ingenious221B
Summary: Teddy Bergara is eight years old when he recently lost his last living relatives. He thought he would live in some group home or foster care, but then he never thought he got a living family, and it turns out to be Captain America.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I've seriously need to make up my mind about this story because to be honest, I doubt that I want to post it; fear of people not really accepting this concept and all, also I wanna do it right. But I did a heavy editing on this stories, and add a few chapters. I, personally not deaf and have little experience of writing deaf or disability character, but I do have some research on it, and hoped I won't insult anyone reading this.**

**Disclaimer! I do not own any of Marvel Characters, except my own original character.**

**Anyway! Read the rest!**

* * *

Chapter 1

A Grandson I never Met

Steve Rogers stayed in the little town where Peggy Carter had lived out the rest of her days. He found her tomb stone and mourned before heading back for one final night. He wanted to go on a road trip tomorrow, just tour America, go back to places he had once visited in his time and see the changes, maybe find old friends, if any still lived.

The next morning, Steve paid for his room and the service with a generous tip. Fury had been kind enough to reopen an old bank account of his that had been gathering dust and interest for his whole time in the ice. It was a rather hefty sum, still nowhere near the billions that Stark owned but enough for a comfortable life for a decent part of his life in this modern age.

Steve and his motorcycle were on the road once more. He was driving before 10 AM and out of town before half past. Although there were traffic laws to abide to, once Steve found a long dirt road, he went as fast as the old girl could take him and let the wind rustle his leather jacket, freeze his gloveless fingers and destroy his perfect hair. It was wonderful, his mind become and he became free of his worries. There was no modern technology, no modern dressed people and nothing that told him that he was out of his time.

He had been driving for over an hour when he came to a larger own then the one he had previously been in. If there was one time he had used SHIELD resources for, it was to find out where his old friends lived. He found a man he had severed called Timothy 'Dum Dum' Dugan. He knocked on the door, half praying the information was right, half hoping it was wrong. Steve waited for half minute before he heard shuffling. Then the door swung open and there stood a grumpy, grey, wrinkled old man. The man looked up about to speak, but then he gasped like he had seen a ghost.

"Been a while Dum Dum." Steve greeted with a smirk. Timothy looked like he might have a heart attack. Given his age, Steve was scared he might.

"C-Cap?" Tim stuttered. Steve nodded and then, within seconds he was engulfed in a hug. Steve felt the man's shoulders shake and knew he was crying. This guy was not one for the sob fest but it seemed like he needed it.

Finally, the old man pulled away.

"No one's called me that in years!" Tim announced randomly. Steve grinned and Tim smiled back. He then gestured for Steve to come in. He leads the way to the living room before muttering for Steve to make himself comfortable.

Steve looked around. By the seat Tim sat on were whiskey bottles, a few beer cans and one empty bottle of white wine.

"Still drinking then?" Cap questioned raising one eye.

"I went to Ireland after the war, found some new drinking partners, nothing like the wimps we have at home. For once, someone, other than you, could drink me under the table! It was a great challenge." Tim proclaimed proudly. Steve rolled his eyes before putting on a nostalgic smile.

"It's good to see you again, old friend." Steve said.

"Are we talking age old or time old?" Tim questioned before muttering, "If it's about my age then you're just showing off you poncy prick!"

Steve's super hearing picked up the quiet muttering.

"Please don't tell me you're one of those old crones who waves their fist at young people shouting dumb things like get off my lawn." Steve almost begged.

"Youths are too radical these days, always drinking, thinking they're better then everyone!" Tim defended. Steve burst out laughing.

"Oh come on Tim, you did that! You were probably worse! You cannot complain about youths drinking, you were sharing stories of a drunk childhood around the pub table after drinking five pints. Five pints was when you turned honest!" Steve laughed.

Tim wanted to protest but then saw that any argument he made was invalid. Finally, conversation changed and they nattered on about the good old days.

"So, what's the old gang up to?" Steve finally asked. Tim's face fell, his eyes turned gloomy.

"I'm afraid they're all gone. Only Falsworth made it to the end of the war. He then died two years ago from lung cancer. You remember, he used to smoke like a chimney. As the years past, he didn't improve." Tim mumbled as he remembered the past. Steve's face turned to a similar gloomy expression.

"Did he live nearby?" Steve asked.

"No, no. He kept travelling until he could travel no more. Then he was buried in Washington, his last place of residence." Tim explained, he glared at the floor as if it was the reason for all his friends' deaths.

For a while, Steve then changed the conversation to Tim's life after the war, all he had done and the woman he had met. Life in general. Tim became a little more optimistic as conversation drove on, they walked into the late hours of the night. Then, Tim offered Steve a room for the night as they went off to their separate beds. Steve left a bit late that morning, offering to make his old friends breakfast and then chatted for a while until he finally said it was time for him to leaved, a bid his old friend goodbye.

He found out where his old friend James Falsworth was buried and headed in that direction. He knew the drive would take a while, maybe a few days if he took a longer route. By the time he arrived, it was Wednesday. He had been on the road most of the day, it had been fun but now he saluted his friend and then sat down and told him about what had happened since he had been unfrozen. He then reminded the gravestone that he had said all that smoking would give him an early grave. He wanted something to respond but not even the birds chirped in response. He sat there in silence for who knows how long before a loud sound of music, it sounded like something Tony listened to, came blasting from his duffle bag. Steve sighed before finally getting up to stop the noise. Maybe this time he would answer the phone without breaking it or somehow hanging up before he could answer it.

He succeeded!

"Rogers." He announced formally.

"Captain, I think your road trip is over. We need you to come in."

0o0

Fury apparently had someone closed by, the driver of the Quinjet claimed that he was just in the area but after Steve gave him the Captain America cold disappointed glared, he admitted that Fury may or may not have had him under surveillance and that if Steve heard that information, it wasn't for him. It took just over an hour and a half to get to the hellicarrier, still floated above America with Fury's protective gaze watching over it. When Steve entered the control room, he saw Fury watching out of the large window.

"Director Fury," Steve greeted to catch the man's attention.

"Captain." Fury said as he turned around. They shook hands and got over the pleasantries as they walked to Fury's private office.

"So, what so urgent I had to cut my holiday short? I thought you wanted me to connect the changing world I am now part of," Steve commented. He held too much respect of Fury to judge him, the man would obviously have a valid reason.

"Someone has been investigating the family tree of Margaret Carter, or also known as Peggy Carter." Fury said bluntly. Steve sat there in shock.

"Director, I looked into her death I did no-"

"I'm not talking about you." Fury cut in.

Steve stared at him blankly. He had no idea where this was going.

"What do you know about Carter after the war?" Fury asked.

"She helped to run this organization, she also helped to stopped HYDRA operations and become one of the founder of SHIELD Agencies. She had a child within three years of my disappearance and died from an old age," Steve replied. He sighed as he looked out of the window. "She was a great agent, a great woman, and a great mother."

"You were frozen in January 1945. On the 10 October 1945, Elizabeth Carter was born. In 1967 at the age of 22, Elizabeth married Richard Johnson, and four years later in 1970, Peggy had a grandson called Richard Johnson Jr, and in 1982, she had a granddaughter name Margaret Johnson. Richard Johnson Jr. died of an accident in 1999, leaving his wife and a possible daughter alone, and after that there was no news of their current location. In 2004, Margaret Johnson married with a man called Henry Bergara and three years later, they had a son named Teddy Bergara followed by the death of Peggy Carter. In 2007, Henry and Margaret Bergara died of a car accident, leaving their son in the care of his grandmother, Elizabeth Johnson. But last Saturday, Elizabeth Johnson died of sickness." Fury explained.

Steve sat their dumbfounded. He still couldn't understand how and why any of this was relevant to him. He was already doing the math when Fury broke his thought.

"Carter had her one and only child within nine months of your disappearance. The DNA matches, she's your daughter."

Steve wanted to say something. Anything. His mind was drawing up blanks. Fury let all the information of the last two minutes' sink in. All those births, all those deaths, they were from his family. The family he had never seen, the one that had passed without him knowing it existed. Finally, after what felt like hours of deafening silence, Steve found his voice again.

"I – I checked the records, it said that Peggy didn't know the father." He stuttered, all this confusion was hurting his head.

"It was never put in the records. Officially, Elizabeth Johnson nee Carter had a blank space on her birth certificate where her father's name should be." Fury confirmed. Steve just looked even more confused. Fury sighed before continuing. "Steve, what do you expect would happen to a child if someone thought they might have the super serum bred into them? What would happen if your advancements had been passed down?" He asked.

"The child would be experimented on. She would be taken away from her mother, from Peggy by scientist, or kidnapped by villains." Steve explained to him. "If word got out, she would never have a normal childhood." He completely understood, but it still hurt that he was never officially a father. "Did-did she ever know her true heritage?" he questioned.

"Probably so, Agent Carter might have told her-your daughter when she was older, when she wouldn't go telling everyone." Steve nodded, that sounded responsible, it sounded like a Peggy idea.

But then something about the family struck him hard. He looked instantly horror and stricken and he had no family. They had all come and gone while he slept! His last family had died while he was around, if only he had learnt this a year earlier. As if Fury could read his mind, he started talking again.

"There is one member of your family left."

Steve looked up in surprise and then went through the family that Fury had told him about in his head. There was a pause and then Steve noticed the glitch in the tree, the one thing that didn't add up.

"Teddy." Steve whispered.

"He's currently at a children's home in Washington D.C. He'll be there until he turns 18, unless you step in." Fury announced. He was eyeing Steve cautiously, trying to read the man's expression.

"But you said my name wasn't on the record, I'm not stated as part of that family? Then there's also Richard Johnson Jr.'s wife and daughter? They must've stepped in first." Steve stated in a matter of fact. He didn't want to show the hope that maybe, just maybe, they haven't.

"The official birth certificate is locked up. A false one stating no paternal figure was handed over to be put in the records," Fury explained. "And for Richard Johnson's family, they still nowhere to be found, some even said they died or they change their name. No trace of the family life or even any records."

"So, if I announced myself as Elizabeth's father or part of her family, I would have the right to claim Teddy under my guardianship?" Steve asked. He didn't want to get his hopes up but he could feel something brewing in his chest.

"Yes, well, sort of." Fury said. Steve looked at him confused again. "The social workers would need to see that you are fit to take care of a child, in the age of nine, children will need a lot of care and attention, not as much when they're a baby of course and because he is a special need child, they would evaluate your records and your capability to taking care of him. They would need to see that you have a house and enough money to support yourself and Teddy."

"I have no house, no job, and no idea how to care for a child," Steve complained. His hope was snapped once more.

"I've been meaning to contact you for a while. We can give you an apartment that would be save and big enough for you and your grandson, and I'm sure that would be enough to convince the social worker and for income, you have enough money to secure you both for a while. All you need is a way to keep that going." Fury finished suggestively.

Steve looked cautious. "What are you suggesting?"

"Come and work for SHIELD." Fury said bluntly. "We'll pay you for defending New York against Loki and his army. We'll give you a starting salary. We won't give you many missions and they won't be long so that you can spend time with your great grandson but it'll keep your income steady and insure that you have guardianship over Mr. Bergara."

"What if Teddy doesn't want to come with me?" Steve asked, scared from entertaining the thought.

"If he says no then he says no. The likeliness of him saying no is very minimal," Fury pointed out.

"When can I see him?" Steve asked, gaining his composure.

"I'll get a meeting set up for Friday, that gives you time to think this over, think over what you're going to say and get used to your new home." Fury said with a small smirk. "Until that Captain Rogers, I suggest you learn about sign language."

* * *

**Welp! That's the first chapter, they haven't met yet. Until the second one. **

**Anyway! Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Marvel Universe except for my own original character, Teddy Bergara. Who, I named while watching Buzzfeed Unsolved, so there's nothing really special about his name in general. I just like Teddy, and I was watching Buzzfeed Unsolved. **

**And so, Teddy Bergara born.**

* * *

Teddy Bergara looked out the window and found how gloomy it was, there were no sunshine from the cloud, and it was a perfect day for him. He stared down at the clothes he was wearing, and it felt wrong. Probably it was the colours, he decided suddenly. His reflection didn't look right because he was wearing the wrong color. The colors, of course it was the colors, Teddy decided suddenly. Granted, the colours were too cherry for him, his white shirt he wears under a bright red jacket screaming happiness about it. But he wasn't in all black, and that felt wrong. He should still be wearing black; he should still be mourning.

Soon, he would be in another bedroom that wasn't his, but it wouldn't be in his aunt home anymore, it would be the house of a surprisingly grandfather he had never met before and lived in all the way in Brooklyn. It was a strange thought, moving all the way from Washington D.C to Brooklyn and to live with a stranger he didn't know existed until recently. A living relative, thee only living relative which was a surprise, called Steve Rogers. He was found recently, on an ice and also on the database when he updated his current living relative which was him; and to put it simply, Steve Rogers is his great grandfather. Although he was a family, practically he was just a stranger. In conclusion, they are making him live with a stranger.

In a way, he was not exactly a total stranger to the world, he was and is a hero. He was Captain America, the first Avengers or what history said how he was actually the first superhero who was created to fight the Nazis. He fought in the World War II with his grandma Peggy, had a secret child with her, disappeared, turned into a giant popsicle, and then fought again in the Battle of New York. But in his life, he was just a stranger to him.

A sudden vibration felt on his foot that made him jump, clearing his train of thought. It was a clear signed there was someone at the door.

"Come in," Teddy said, the voice that came out of his mouth felt weird for him. He stepped away from the dirty window as the door opened. It was his social worker, Jessie.

"Are you ready to go?" Jessie signed. His outfit was as grey as Teddy's mood.

Instead of signing back or verbally answering him, Teddy just grabbed both of his backpack and duffle bag. It wasn't terribly heavy; he just didn't have much stuff. He didn't see a point to have a lot of stuff with him as he only took a few things from the apartment that was important to him. Growing up, he never has a lot of toys or fancy new outfits, money was a tough thing for them and it would always be spending on food, school, sometimes even ice cream.

"I'll be staying with you until you board," Jessie signed to him as he walked beside him down the hall.

"You don't need to," Teddy replied dully.

"I know, and I trust you," Jessie told him. He sighed, "But it's protocol, and rules are rules."

"You think I'm going to run away?" Teddy scoffed, amused by the suggestion. He aggressively signed. "You do know I have nowhere to go?"

"I said I trust you-"

"But the system doesn't," Teddy looked at Jessie who gave him a small, sympathetic smile. The smile was an apology, or at least Teddy read it as such. Sorry that the system doesn't trust you, sorry your grandmother is dead, and now you're going to live with a super soldier who apparently was related to you but you never even know him in person, nor your family even mentioned his name.

Sorry that everything is suck.

Jessie didn't actually say any of that. Instead, he gave him that small sympathetic smile. That, and a hand on Teddy's back that he hates so much. It didn't seem like much but it meant to be a comforting or something, but he hates it because he doesn't need comforting, he doesn't need sympathy, he doesn't need stupid condolence from everyone who knows about his grandmother. He doesn't need anything from anyone.

"S-T-E-V-E," Teddy spells out with his fingers. "Will he meet me on the other side?" He asked, forming a simple 'side' signed.

"Yes, you'll meet your grandfather there" Jessie replied to him. "If there's change, then he'll let you know."

Teddy grimaced at the signing of grandfather and apparently Jessie noticed it.

"Don't be like that," Jessie signed, "He is your grandfather and that makes you, his grandson. Whether you like it or not, he is your family."

"I know," Teddy rolled his eyes. "It just felt weird calling him grandfather when he doesn't even look like in his sixties' or something."

"Well at least you have someone really famous in your family." Jessie signed back. "Besides, wouldn't be cool to have a grandfather who can jumped and push up till a hundreds?"

Teddy shrugged and continued to walked. Down the stairs, the past offices and out of the door to the car parked out front, the feeling of glad to be rid of this place but nervous about leaving creeped through his chest; honestly he didn't want to move away to Brooklyn. If he was being honest, it was better for him to live with Aunt Sharon and probably Aunt Tasha since she is practically a family too, right? He knows there wasn't any family left in his father side, but there's still no reason for them to send him away across the state just to lives with his supposed new found family. Besides, living with them means he would still be in D.C rather moving away to Brooklyn.

The car ride was too long and over much sooner than Teddy would have liked. Going through the boarding pass and waiting for his plane didn't take any time at all. Saying goodbye to Jessie was a meaningless formal handshake that lasted longer than a normal handshake would, but was dropped far too soon. He knows Jessie wanted to hug him, he knows but he doesn't want to at the moment. Handshakes would just be enough for them. Even though the plane ride was about an hour long, it was much shorter than he would have preferred.

Everything around him happened too fast for him.

He hated it.

A jetlagged Teddy, who had been unable to sleep on the flight, because of a weird ringing that produced by his hearing aids. He did turn it off, but it didn't help the turbulence they had and the rumbling feeling in the plane. Following the line of people shuffling off the aircraft, exhaustion had settled into his bones, but his mind was alert. Jessie wasn't there to give small, sympathetic smiles. Teddy was on his own and he didn't want to admit it, but it was somehow scary.

He stood by the carousel, waiting for his duffle bag feeling his glasses were soggy and dirty. Taking it off, he grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped it off and finally putting it on, as he suddenly spotted a family sat not far from him probably from their holiday looking tired but happy; happy because it's probably their first holiday, or happy because their sons were laughing happily and babbling about the thing they did on their holiday, while hugging their parents.

It must be nice, to have a family like that.

In a moment, he suddenly felt someone were tapping his shoulder lightly, turned around he saw a tall broad man with blonde hair, wearing a plaid shirt under a brown military jacket, and eyes so blue they seemed fake. He had an aura of leadership and stern soldier man, with a kindness around him that seemed scary yet comforting.

Teddy looked at him, going through a checklist in his head: sandy blond hair, blue eyes, and tall broad body that seemed a bit intimidating. "Steve Rogers?"

His voice sounded heavy and had a several speech impediments that were never addressed. It was not that odd of course, he learned on a lot of sign language, and he would use his mouth on a few occasion, for example when he got no notebook or his phone died. In which that the case now, his forgot to charge his phone on his way and now it died and he forgot his notebook at the plane earlier when the flight attendant asked him how he was doing.

"Yes! You must be Teddy Bergara," Steve pointed at him. He rubs his neck awkwardly. "I guess; you know who I am. I'm Steve Rogers."

Teddy smiled. It didn't reach his eyes but it was an improvement.

He looked around almost looking away but Steve tapped him again and signed, "How's the flight?"

Teddy raised his eyebrows, amazed that his uncle knows sign language, at least this mean he doesn't need to look at his face; with his height, it's a bit tiring for his neck. He noticed how he still has doubt on the singing and a bit sloppy but he understood completely what he means, giving a small smile at him, he thumbs up and raised his eyebrows as he pointed towards Steve.

Steve felt himself smiled back as he tried to think of more signs he knew, there was a lot but most of it was the basic, they used it all the time in the war but it was of course different, a different time and different period as well. Clint helped a lot, he gave Steve a lot of books to read about sign language, video, and a private learning session when they're on or off mission, they even do it on mission, signaling for Clint when or when to shot or what he need to do, it was much more effective on a long range mission where they need to split up and not to compromise them.

"How much sign you do know?" Teddy asked him.

"I know a little sign language," Steve signed back, then signed the word, 'sorry', by rubbing his fist on his chest, knuckles touching in a clockwise circle.

"No, it's not bad," Teddy signed to him. He smiled at Steve, maybe this wasn't so bad after all. "You're good for knowing a little, you should learn more."

"Thank you," Steve told him. It seemed the ice cracked slightly, he gave a small smile and Teddy sent one back.

He said nothing in response, not seeing any need to. An awkward silence quickly settled and Steve cleared his throat. "So um, the bag, want me to get it?"

"I can handle it."

Steve put his hands up in surrender. "I'm sure. Alright then, let's head out shall we?"

Again, feeling no need to say or signed anything, he didn't. Instead, Teddy gestured for Steve to lead the way. He followed him out to his car and tossed his duffle bag into the boot before sliding into the passenger seat. It felt strange being on the wrong side, and he wondered if he was going to feel this way for the rest of his life.

* * *

**That's the end of second chapter. **

**I hope to not insult anyone for those who reads this. **

**Anyway! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the MCU or Marvel in genera, except my own original character which is Theodore James Bergara.**

**A/N: Before we start, Teddy Bergara is eight years old, and his dialogue in this would usually used signed, oral, writing, or typing. Why oral? Because sometimes people associated deaf with mute, which are not; there are those who are orally capable on communicate. Like Hawkeye. Although a lot of them choose sign language rather than orally speaking because sign language is much easier to communicate.**

* * *

The drive wasn't that long from the airport to the apartment, the rest of the journey was done with a few banter and mostly Steve trying to get Teddy to talk or signed more about him and Steve telling him what he need to know. Steve still feeling a bit nervous of course, there's still a few awkward silence moments where none of them would talk and it would usually be being cracked by a few question from him. Beating Red Skull was easier than this! He thought a moment. But he won't mind, he was looking towards to his new life, even though he missed a lot. For now, he just needed to get back on their new home.

Rounding up a corner, he could saw their apartment not much further. Having an apartment on his own was his idea, at first he was supposed to move into the Stark Tower or Avengers Tower as Stark renamed it with the rest of the team but he declined them politely after he found out about his new family discoveries. He realized that he didn't want his grandson, or in this case his nephew would know about his jobs as an Avengers; he didn't want to bring him into danger or even in this line of work. It was hard enough that people know him as Captain America, what would they do to Teddy, he was just a boy a normal boy and he wanted to keep him that way.

In a moment, the two of them were inside their apartment with Steve behind the boy grabbing a box of his file. He placed the box in the table and saw Teddy scanning around the place walking towards the window of the apartment., and it that moment he saw the boy's eyes looked lost and sad for a moment; looking as if he wasn't exactly wanted to be here. Of course Steve understands, moving away from any places are hard enough, moving with a relative that was basically a stranger was even harder. But even with those obstacles, he needed to make this work. He needed to be there for him, even if it's hard.

"Teddy." Steve said as he tapped the boy on the shoulder. He had an immediate reaction of the boy turned around to looked at him. "It's been a tiring trip, so do you want to unpack all of your stuff first or we could eat?"

"Do you mind if I unpack first?" Teddy asked nervously.

Steve nodded. "Of course, let me show you your room."

He leads him inside his room which were located not far from the living room with him smiling politely at Steve. Looking at the brown door, Steve's opened the door and revealed a medium size room with a bed that was larger than his old bedroom and a table that was nicer than his old bedroom, with the sight window of the street making the sun shine through the room. His room in general was nice, having new room that was much bigger than his old bedroom the only thing that missing was the feeling of being home.

"I'll let you unpack." Steve walked through the door but then paused. "After you pack, please be out for a moment, we need to talk."

Teddy placed the bag on the top of the bed, he opened it and grabbed the clothes placing it to the cupboard and grabbing one so he could change to it. He rummaged around again and search of another shirt when he takes a hold of something soft and a bit fluffy. Holding it out, it was his blue bear he got as a gift from his parents, a 'Teddy' bear as he was their little bear; he softly smiled and placed the bear besides his bed, joining him in his new room, his new home. He stood up and finally finished the last of item in his duffle bag and continued to go out from the room.

0o0

One word to describe Steve feelings right now would afraid. Before he picks Teddy up from the airport, he didn't sleep well because the nerves were eating into his stomach. He didn't know why he was so afraid! When he got the news having a family, the thought that he had a daughter and Peggy had never married, she had stayed faithful to him made him giddy at first but then the news of him had a daughter he never met were heartbroken for him, then learning to have a family left, a grandson he never met and going to live with him made him felt excited, at first, then afraid.

He was afraid that the social workers won't give him the permission to take care of his grandson, he was afraid the government finally know the truth about this and took him away from him, and he was afraid that Teddy wouldn't want to lives with him. Finally, it was morning, an acceptable time to do a morning workout. Instead of going to hit countless punch bags in the gym, Steve opted for the pool and dove in to start of his forty-five-minute workout.

It was eight o'clock when he had finally got the smell of chlorine out of his hair and he was dressed for breakfast. Teddy flight would have landed at nine so he headed downstairs for a breakfast and some coffee, and then he would head off. When he arrived, he stayed inside the car for thirty-five minutes of practicing the sign language he learned with Clint. He had learned a lot with Clint when he knew he was deaf, thinking how it would be handy in mission; he learned a little when he was in the military, but now he was going to learned a lot more, and probably perfect it so he could communicate with his grandson.

Looking at his watch, he noticed he was a bit late and Teddy was probably searching for him at the moment. Steve ran into the building and was met by a bunch of people were either getting out from their flight or getting their luggage first. He tried remembered the description Jessie, the social worker gave him, how he was wearing a green navy jacket, a glasses, and a hearing aids could be seen attached to his right ear, if he wasn't wearing that, the deep blue TARDIS backpack would be a bit hard to miss.

It didn't take him a minute to spotted the boy, currently waiting for his luggage. He wasn't wearing his hearing aids, and looking dead tired from the flight. For a moment Steve had forgotten how to move, the heavy burden of realization meeting his only family come towards him, and there's a bit of doubt when he sees the boy here right now. Finally, after what seemed like hours but was more like seconds, Steve moved forwards. He moved towards the boy and tapped his shoulder lightly to get his attention; the boy turned around and the first thing he saw was his grandson looking at him as a stranger.

0o0

After arriving back, Steve waited the boy to unpack all of his stuffed until they would talk and he felt nervous now rather than afraid. That was until the door creaked open, and the man held his breath as Teddy walked outside and made his way into the kitchen counter where Steve had the same looked as if a dear caught in the headlight. Teddy slowed his paced and stared at him. In the end, they stood there, staring.

"H-Hungry?" Steve asked, clumsily signed. Beating Red Skull was easier than this!

"Starving." Teddy signed back. It seemed the silence came crashing down, and the ice had cracked slightly. Steve gave a small smile, grabbing the place and Peter sent one back.

"So, I'm S-T-E-V-E." Steve spelled out his name as he announced awkwardly. "Your, um, great grandfather.

"That's going to be hard getting to use to. You don't look old," Teddy smiled. It didn't reach his eyes, but it was an improvement to start.

Steve full out laughed. It was true. He doesn't look old at all, and everyone would think he was the uncle and Teddy was his nephew or father and son if you stretched the idea. Once again, they sat in silence again and there are a few things that Steve noticed strange about the meeting in general, something he know a bit well.

"You don't seem surprised about me saying I'm your grandfather. I'm going to guess you know who I am."

"You're S-T-E-V-E R-O-G-E-R-S, Captain America," Teddy told him. He made the gesture of holding a shield when referring to his other alias as he pointed out, "You were unfrozen two years ago."

"Most people don't know who Steve is, they just know the Captain." Steve pointed out.

Teddy shrugged. "I went to Smithsonian Museum on a school trip, and read a lot about you, about the experiment to make you a super soldier, and it sounded painful."

"It sting a bit. I was told the ingredients they were going to use, the process and what the result would be." Steve explained and then laughed, "All that science went straight over my head! I was strapped onto this table and then Doctor Erskine injected me with something and I thought, 'huh that wasn't so bad. But then the longer it was one, the painful it gets and whatever they injected me with, didn't much stop the pain."

"Just imagine what it would be like without the injection," Teddy pointed out and Steve gave a nod, that was true.

"So you understood the science stuff in the super soldier experiment then?" Steve asked.

"Not really, the museum didn't give a whole page about what's going on the experiment," Teddy told him. He scrunched his nose. "It was just bits of it and I don't think half of it was true."

"But you must know your science, if you understand half of the science from the serum."

"Yeah," Teddy nodded. He tugged his ear awkwardly. "I like science and computer. Most people hate it because there's a bit math in it and it sounded lame but I find it cool."

"There's nothing wrong with enjoying what you love. Who's your favorite scientists? By the way, I probably won't know any of them, just a forewarning." Steve signed. He gave the boy a grin, raising his hands and shoulders up.

"Actually, I think you'll know some of them. There's Bill Nye, the first scientist who made me loves science the first time, there's Stephen Hawking who made me loves astrophysics, there's Katherine Johnson, who made me loves math, there's also Bruce Banner, and Tony Stark." Peter announced brightly, spelling the names carefully and pausing to remembered them correctly.

"Well, whatever you do, please do not mention that to Tony when you meet him." Steve told him and then explained. "I'll never hear the end of it!"

"I'm going to meet Tony Stark?" Teddy asked, clearly confused.

"There's a possibility you will, and Bruce too of course. Besides, I work with them and sooner or later, you'll meet them."

"Right."

"What's wrong?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Why do you want to live with me?" Teddy asked dumbfounded. He knew he was meeting a quite distant relative but when he found out that relative was Captain America, he was positive the man didn't have any intention of claiming or even knowing him. To be honest, he was quite surprised the man was trying to communicate with him, even learning a few signed languages.

"Why wouldn't I?" Steve asked, clearly shocked by his question. Why would Teddy think he didn't want him? Would he really think that Steve drive all the way to the airport just to say he wasn't taking Teddy and he would be getting on the next flight?

"I don't know. Why would you want me?" Teddy asked. It was such a simple question yet so difficult to answer. "Surely you've got a job with the rest of your team, and you'll be busy all the time and wouldn't it bother you to cut off some time for me. I'm staying here, wouldn't it be more dangerous for you?"

Steve looked even more shocked. Was Teddy indirectly told him that he was a burden?

"We're family Teddy, and we need to stick together." Steve reassured. He tried to be honest, tried to give every reason Teddy take for him to trust him.

But Teddy still looked skeptical, yet opting to dropped it and nodded.

"So," Steve signed, breaking the awkwardness, "You were telling me about your favorite scientist."

* * *

**Congratulation on reading this far, please gives me review, favorite, follow, or just read it.**

**I appreciate for those who share this story and recommend it to a friend in needs of this stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the MCU or Marvel Universe in general, but I do own my original character.

A/N: Now, for a bit of information, considering the last name of Bergara, Teddy Bergara is an Asian-American descent. Because I'm from South East Asia, and secondly, why not? The closes fan cast I've seen of my original character would probably Dennis Kane the young fashion model. So yeah, imagine him being looked like Dennis Kane I guess. That's all from my little intro of author note.

Continue away!

* * *

Chapter 4

First Day New Day

Teddy always looked forward to Saturday. It was the one day of the week his grandmother allowed him to sleep in till about ten or eleven, after that they would go to a near diner for some breakfast, after that it would be finished with them playing cards or chess; it was a pattern that almost never broken. But on his first Saturday in his new house, he gave up all hope of sleeping in at around eight in the morning, deciding sleeping in wouldn't be an option on his first day. Not because he was living with the famous Captain America, but his brain was keeping him awake and won't let him sleep in.

It took him a moment to establish his surroundings and then even longer to get out of bed. He stretched and reasoned that if he couldn't sleep in then at the least he could lounge around in his pajamas. There wasn't a force on earth that was going to stop him, maybe he could have a lazy day around, and Steve would probably join in as well. Although he doubts the great Captain America would want to lounge and be lazy around the house all day watching some movies, probably he would watch some old movies with him. Feeling his stomach grumbled slightly, he moved out from his bed and walked into the kitchen; hoping to have some cereals.

Steve was sitting with his newspaper on the kitchen counter, reading about a section in politics. He looked up when he saw Teddy walked in, clearly tired with his face looked worn and hair went up everywhere. He tried suppressed a grin when the boy yawned and stretched before walking again towards the kitchen.

"Good morning," he signed with a small nod.

"Morning." Teddy yawned.

"And how are we in this fine morning?" Steve asked. He folded the newspaper and gave the kid his full attention. "Did you sleep well?"

"Good, tired but good."

"Breakfast?"

Teddy nodded and he found coco pops with some milk, memorizing what each cupboard held for later reference. Steve pointed out where to get a spoon and bowl, then he joined Steve at the table. They sat in a comfortable silence until Teddy finished then Steve directed him to the dishwasher, he turned back and see Steve stood with newspaper in his left armpit and his plate on his right. He reached over and placed the newspaper on the kitchen table and preparing the coffee machine while turning his attention to him.

"Have you been to the Central Park Zoo?" Steve asked.

Teddy shook his head.

"Wanna go?" he asked again, "You don't start school till Monday, so I was thinking we could spend some time through the weekend."

Teddy bit his lip, thinking how this man was trying to find some free time with him. For a second it was a bit awkward to have Captain America trying to get some free time with him, although right now he was not Captain America, he was just Steve Rogers his grandfather and only family he had now, and he's trying to spend some time with him. He then smiled and give him a thumbs up.

Steve smiled. "I'll meet you here after a shower and some proper clothes." He finished as he walked to his room, getting ready.

Teddy nodded, as he walked towards his room. There goes the plan on longing with his pajamas today, but maybe today won't be so bad after all.

0o0

The drive to the zoo didn't take long especially with today traffic, he even gets to see the Brooklyn bridge on their way, but when the ride is with the old war veteran with the appearance of a twenty-two-year-old and also fought Nazi in the old days with a super-serum in his body, it feels a lot longer than it is. Once the ride was over, he got out slowly and saw a crowded placed seemingly full of people who were having their family time or spending their weekend. Soon enough, they both got inside the zoo.

"So, where to first?" Steve asked curiously.

"I always love snake," Teddy answered, forming a bent 'V' hand shape and slither forward, the way a snake slithers on the ground.

"Snake house it is."

Both of them shuffled through group of people and made their way through the reptile and amphibian house. Surprisingly Steve found it much more interesting than he thought it would, he had expected it to be all creepy-crawlies, but had found some interesting dart frogs, and some python, and some long neck turtles. Teddy could be seen having a good time, he has been walking around and pointing the reptiles to Steve and let him reads some fun fact about them. He stopped at the large boa constrictor, and frowned a bit when he saw the boa was the size of his biceps. The thought of a snake that could strangle you to death didn't exactly sit well with him, especially when said the snake is right in front of you, with the only thing separating them was a few inches of glass.

"Kinda creepy, isn't it?" somebody asked.

Steve turned around and found a woman probably in her thirties wearing brown leather jacket with dark t-shirt underneath and hair tied in tight bun stood beside him, clearly trying to engage a conversation with him.

"Yeah."

"Sorry, my wife told me that I have an awful manner," the woman told him, giving a polite smile. "Lexi." She introduced herself, leaning to shook his hand.

"Steve." He said as he shook her hand.

"Which one is yours?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You don't strike me as the type to be fond of snakes," Lexi chuckled as she continued. "For me, it's my daughter." She pointed at a little girl who were with the mother looking at one of the snakes fondly and yapping at her. "Loves reptiles and even ask us if she can get one for her birthday. Well I won't mind, but my lovely wife won't like it to have bunch of those thing in our house, so we thought about bringing her here instead. It worked like magic."

"So it's her birthday."

Lexi nodded, her eyes suddenly sparkling with joy and proud. "Yeah, she's turning five todays. Getting bigger and bigger each second, wish she could stay adorable like this. What about you?"

Steve scanned around and saw his grandson who were reading on some fact about the black mamba snakes. "That one over there." He pointed and turned his attention to the man.

"How old is your son?"

"Oh, no. He's my…" Steve thought for an answered that was acceptable and not at all suspicious. "Nephew. I'm taking care of him."

"Ah, right." Lexi said, there's a knowing look on her face but Steve couldn't spot what that mean as she continued, "Parents needs some free time then?"

"No," Steve shook his head. "I'm his guardian now. We've met yesterday after I got news about me being the last family in existence, so I have the rights to take care of him."

"Right."

The two of them fall in a silence after a while until they see Lexi's daughter called her with her wife beside her and she replied with a huge smile followed with a wave. She looked back at Steve, "I should go, my daughter's need me. We're probably going back to see the elephants. You should check it out, buy some peanuts on the way, for the elephant of course, could be fun."

"Of course."

Lexi nodded and walk towards her daughter and wife but then stopped to looked back. "Talk to him."

"Sorry?"

"To your nephew," Lexi told him. She looked at the boy. "He looks lonely; you know? He looks exactly like my daughter when we adopted her. You should go there, talk to him. Aquarium might be the perfect place, it's quiet and it's feed the shark week so you can feed the shark today, he'll might think it's cool. Or try to read on some of those snake's facts, ask questions on what he likes, you don't have to launched in some heavy conversation. Keeping small talks will help, it'll helps you too."

Steve smiled. "Thank you."

She nodded and quickly ran over to her giggling excited daughter, picking her up while blowing raspberry through her cheek and proceed to kiss her wife. Steve smiled, those sort of behavior won't be accepted in his old time, but now it seems they are a normal happy family who can run their life peacefully. Thinking about it, made him felt proud and warm, the worlds keep on changing for the better. Deep in his thought, he suddenly felt a tugging on his jacket and looked down to find his grandson looking up at him.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"I'm tired," Teddy replied. His face looked worn. "Can we go back home?"

"Are you sure?" Steve asked him. Clearly he got another plan today. "I was thinking we could go out at lunch, or maybe eat some ice cream. There's also the aquarium near here, and I heard it's feed the shark week, so we can feed some sharks."

Teddy frowned, and Steve thought that he said something's wrong to him, not realizing that the boy was actually thinking about the decision himself. He was feeling worn out today, and going to another exhibit wouldn't change a thing, but an ice cream with Steve would be nice, besides, he was trying to get to know him better. His final decision was made as he looked up and give same the sign of ice cream followed by sounds good.

Steve smiled widened. "Great."

He held out his hand to Teddy, which the boy looked at briefly and hesitated for a moment. But in the end, he took Steve's hand, making the man felt something warm inside him, the boy was trying to accepting and trusting him, he squeezed the hand gently and led them towards the nearest ice cream store that Tony pointed out recently tasted the best, with hoped that maybe Teddy would enjoy it too.

0o0

Apparently the place wasn't far from the central park zoo, with the addition of traffic in New York and looking for a parking spot, it took about them fifteen minutes to finally walking to the store. The store itself won't be hard to miss even when it was tucked between a few taller buildings; either because of the only pink painted stored surrounded by either others dark colours front or the huge pink bear holding ice cream in the front of the store that's said 'try the huge ice cream bucket challenge and won three years of free ice cream'. Both of them looked towards the store and at each other's, feeling a bit overwhelmed for the moment.

"That's interesting," Teddy pointed out at the sign.

"Yeah," Steve told him. He opened the door for them to entered.

When Steve pushed open the front door of the store, a bell above the door rang and he noticed there wasn't too much people there, some of the employee were talking with each other's and some of them were playing with their phones. It was a total opposite from their appearances in front of their eccentric store. Probably because there weren't that many people would stay and eat their ice cream here and choose to eat on their way home. Steve decided to walked on the counters to order some ice cream.

"Hi! Welcome to Pink Bears." the cashier greeted. She was smiling politely at them.

"What do you want?" Steve asked him.

Teddy looked up and scanned over the ice cream choice, there was the simple one scoop till three, there's the original banana split, but then there's the huge ice cream bucket that was also included in the challenge that was written in the front stores. He thought for a moment, maybe Steve could finish that and end up only with a light headache, or a mild case of stomachache, of course there's a chance he won't take the challenge too. He moved on to the next side and pointed on the cookie's and cream one that were designed to look like a cat or a mouse; he's not sure about it.

"Right," Steve turned around to the cashier. "Can we get the cookie's and cream one and I get one simple chocolate one."

"That'll be 8.45," she told him.

Steve rummaged around his wallet and hand him the money as Teddy grabbed both of their order while scanning for a seat next to the window. He walked towards it with Steve behind him, and slide in to the seats carefully, trying not to spill the ice cream; as they sat down, Teddy gives Steve the ice cream and he signed thank you to him as he started eating the cold treat. Both started eating and only stared at the window silently, still feeling as if they were some stranger who just met earlier.

The Captain sighed, he's not exactly great at this, whatever this thing is. But then he remembered what Lexi told him how lonely his grandson looked, and it made him uneasy for moments there; was he really lonely? Steve rummaged around his brain and thought about the questions he asked yesterday, and wondered was there anyone but Steve who came forward and claim him as his family, he even wondered was there none of the family left but them? He thought about that for a moment and glanced at the boy again, he looked just like Peggy, from his dark brown hair and his dark brown eyes. Even his smile looks like her, there was none single featured that Steve had passed on or maybe he hasn't seen yet, and he hoped to God that the serum won't be passed on too. His thought stopped when he saw the boy turned his head and now facing him, acting as if he was a deer caught in the headlight.

"What's wrong?" Teddy asked.

"Nothing."

Teddy placed the spoon he had been using. "I enjoy the zoo trip," he signed. "If that's what you're thinking about."

"No," Steve snapping his thumb and two fingers together. "I was thinking about those creepy snakes, and why would you like them so much."

Teddy shrugged. "Snakes are cool. Besides, you shouldn't worry that much, bet you can beat them easily."

"I don't think so." Steve shook his head. "But I bet my friend's Thor could, or he would do it just to prove he can."

Teddy tried not to giggle. He looked down at his arm. "Well, the snake is as big as your arms, and instead of just having two arms, the snakes have a really long body and fangs. So I think he might win, at least if your friend didn't have the hammer thing."

"What about me then?" Steve asked, his eyebrow rise. "Would I win?"

"You did just tell me you don't want to fight the snake," Teddy told him. He takes a scoped of his ice cream. "You know, just for the fun of it."

"I could be," Steve signed back. "Maybe I got bored with fighting or the enemy create this giant snakes, I would have to fight."

Teddy shrugged. "Don't think you can even that big ice cream bucket in the front store."

Steve responded with flicking a small part of his ice cream to his nose, making the boy flinched because the cold feeling in his nose and looked up to the man with an indignant expression to the super soldier.

"Hey!" Teddy said. His voice was rare to be used, but Steve know the tone of the equivalence of 'I-can't-believe-you've-done-that' tone.

Thinking so far, he didn't realize the boy retaliate his action by smearing his spoon with ice cream to his face, making the cap smiled and laughed when the cold spot hit his stubble clean face. He quickly tried to wipe his face with his shirt and flicking some of his ice cream to the boy face, creating a huge ice cream fight with one of the waitress need to come in their table and told them off. Both of them stood awkwardly and giggled at each other, as Steve apologized the waitress and they both finally finished their ice cream, cleaned their face, and went home.

At their way home, Teddy was quite tired and drift off in the front seat. Steve carefully, and not wanting him to wake up, placed his jacket he had been wearing through, covering him almost half of the small boy body as he ruffled his brown hair with a familiar affection his mother used to do. Their last thought before arriving was, everything will be fine for them.

For now, at least.

* * *

Hello!  
Welcome to the end of the chapter, and I do hope you like the story so far. Thank you for reading, and those new readers, welcome to the story.  
Please leave some review, favorite, and follow.

Thank You!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Marvel Universe or MCU, but I do own my original character, Theodore Bergara. But that's that. **

**A/N: Until this chapter forward, I do hope you will enjoy it. There would be some of our interesting hero, who loves web slinging over New York, and also recently lost someone dear to him, and a new movie! Yey!**

**Anyway! Please enjoy the story. **

* * *

Chapter 5

School Day

First day of school for both of the Rogers-Bergara clan was more than surreal.

Steve shakes himself awake. Strange to have fallen into a deep sleep, he muses. Sleep cycles are rare for him, because of the serum and also the nightmare. He often held them off as long as he could or woken up early morning fresh from the nightmare that had plagued him since the war. He stands and stretches. This sleep however, had been deep and dreamless, he even feels better than he has in a long time.

After getting up, Steve was heading out and opened the door of Teddy room to found that the bed had been made and the boy was nowhere to be found. He closed the door and checked towards the bathroom, but end up only seeing an empty yet was used probably minutes before he woke up. He shrugged and made his way to the kitchen, and smells some banana pancakes. Steve smiled, he remembers when his mother made the best banana pancakes. He is surprised when the memory doesn't sting as sharply as he expects, he was even more surprise what he had found in the kitchen.

Teddy is standing on tiptoe in front of the stove, hands wrapped expertly around the handle of the pan, his hair damp, presumably from a shower, his on the table with his coat and a familiar brown bag on the table. Sure enough, he is flipping a pancake. Not my imagination then, thinks Steve, leaning against the doorway to watch. Staring at the boy, and thought how independent he was at this age. Feeling someone was staring at him, Teddy turned and saw Steve staring at him. He gives him a polite smile and giving a soft greeting of morning to him with Steve answering him back.

"I put cinnamon in the batter, hope you didn't mind," Teddy said, his voice strained a bit as he slides the pancake onto a plate and reaching for the batter.

Don't mind what, thinks Steve. The cinnamon, or the fact that you're now felt more at home in this apartment than I am? He smiles. He's not annoyed and felt more relived by this because this might be a progress with their strange awkward relation at the moment, this also means they were adjusting with each other. It's almost funny actually, how this little boy who has managed turned his world upside down in a matter of hours.

"I don't mind," Steve told him, leaning on the counter near the stove to watch Teddy. "They smell good." He pointed.

Teddy smiled. "Course they do, it's nana Lizzie recipes," He turned back and presses his tongue to the roof of his mouth, concentrating on flipping the pancake and turned back towards Steve. "Do you like bananas?" he asked.

Steve laugh, there's one of the gene he probably passed on, and Teddy looked up at him in confusion. "What's funny?"

"Nothing," Steve replied, shaking his head, eyes sparkling. Guess there was one thing that Steve passed on the boy, "Bananas are good. Too good that it become our family genetic traits to loves bananas."

The boy nodded and grinned, returning to his pancakes. He works in silence, while the Captain watched. Teddy is attentive and methodical, waiting for the batter to bubble just so before he deftly flips the pancake. Each one is fluffy and golden, and Steve clearly impressed because the one time he'd tried to make pancakes was for his mother and he'd burned them, she ended up cooking for him in the end, there was also the Bucky incident but he wouldn't want to remember any of that.

Teddy hands him a place a sits at the kitchen table, digging in with gusto. Steve realizes that he has no idea how long had been since Teddy had eaten the ice cream and some cereals yesterday but haven't been eating a heavy meal yet. He hadn't thought to ask, and now here he was cooking for himself. He picks guiltily at his food, and wonders how will he manage this responsibility that the universe has thrust upon him.

"Stop feeling guilty and eat your pancake, I can take care of myself" Teddy signed. He pushes back his chair and drops his plate in the sink.

Steve looked back at Teddy and smiled. "I can see that."

"Are you going to take me to school or should I used the subway?" Teddy asked.

"It's your first day, of course I take you."

"You don't have to."

"Well I want to."

With that final words, Steve got up and grabbed the key to the car and proceed to signaled the boy to wrapped up his breakfast and grabbed his whole bag and lunch. Teddy stared at Steve for a while then proceed to do what he told him to do, he got up and brought his lunch in hand, wear his red jacket and walked to the door with Steve in tow, locking the door. Both walked in complete silence as they went down to the basement to Steve's car.

"Do you even have a license?" Teddy asked. He gave the man a look, he knows that Steve picked him up with a car, but he didn't bother to ask if the man even have a license, because he was too tired from the trip.

"Yes I do," Steve answered. "After the whole battle, I was told to get one for the job."

"What is your job?" he asked again. It was a valid question.

"I work for the government," Steve short answered. He led them to his car. "You go to Midtown, right?"

"Yes." Teddy answered, slipping into the front seat.

Steve nodded and started the car. Turned out, Steve was an okay driver, there were times he was a bit too slow but otherwise he didn't try to speed up or even slipped through the lane and takes short cuts. When they arrived, the school were packed with students and parents dropping of their children in the front school. He quickly made his way before Steve stopped him and made him looked back to the man.

"Yeah?"

"Wait at school, I'll pick you up later."

Teddy nodded and threw the door open, walking to the front door of the school. Steve laid back for a moment and looked at the school. He had been proud to learn that the school his grandson attended turns out wasn't just a regular New York City, but instead a prep school for gifted kids that required the passing of a difficult entrance exam prior to admission. Even better was the fact that the school was actually located in Midtown, Queens and even if it's a bit far from their apartment in Brooklyn and took him to wake up early in the morning and long drive, it was worth to see his grandson got into a good school. Steve felt this could be his life now, his normal dream life after the war; being a home stayed parents while taking his kid to school every day. A life he planned after the war was over, a normal quite life.

Of course that thought went away when he heard a message notification on his new phone. He grabbed the phone from his dashboard and sighed when he read the message.

'We need you to come in'

-Fury

He scrubbed his face furiously and let out a deep breath, thinking about the promise he said to Teddy about picking him up earlier, and if he didn't what would his grandson think. Steve had worse thought if he didn't show up, how his grandson would hate his gut and their current relation would break and it would create a setback to whatever they were right now. Can he reason with Fury and told him to sends someone else, probably not? With a last glanced, he sighed and start his car, going back to their house and possibly text Teddy about the changed of plan.

0o0

The first thing did when arrived on his so called new fancy school was nothing. He was the new kid, and being the new kid mean standing in the middle of the crowded school while having no idea where to go or even who to ask for some help with the new schedule in his hand, although it was a bit peculiar how bigger the students here. Teddy looked around and checked his schedule again, the woman in the office was nice enough to guide him on where he needs to go and now it's up to him on going to his first class.

He guessed the first bell rang, as the students were now walking through their chosen classroom. Walking through the long hall, he stopped at the end of the hall in front of room 306A. Taking a deep breath, he placed his hand on the door handle 'here we go' he thought as turned the knobbed, revealing bunch of students who were preparing for homeroom. The teacher looked up, turned to him and walked towards the boy.

"Can I help you?" the teacher asked.

Teddy stood there in silence, paper still in his hand. He then slowly handed the paper in his hand. The teacher frowned at first but then smiling politely as he took the paper, he looked up and down at the paper again, and looked closely to the boy and down the paper again, as if there was something wrong with the paper in him.

"Are you sure you have the right classroom?" the teacher asked again. "This is a middle school level class."

Teddy shrugged, he grabbed his phone and typed in. 'That's what it says here on my schedule.'

"Hmm, what grade you're supposed to be in?"

'4th Grade.'

"I'm sorry, let me check with the main office really quick," the teacher said before she turned to the classroom. "Everyone settle down; I'll be just a minute."

He was left alone, and awkwardly turned to the classroom and saw a bunch of the students stared at him. There were some who didn't care at all, but there are who stared at him as if he grew a second head, others politely smiled up to him and shrugged helplessly while there are some who stared at him cynically. Well, at least that's explain why the students were bigger than him, he was in middle school, but he can't be in middle school. He was supposed to be in elementary school, with people his age.

A slight poke to his shoulder made him turned around and faced the teacher, "Alright Teddy, I figured out what's going on," the teacher said. "Why don't we step out in the hall with me."

Teddy nodded slightly and followed the woman outside.

"So, I apologize for earlier, you do belong in this class," the teacher told him. "Apparently, your placement scores for math, science, geology and your amazing science achievement were exceptional. You're probably the 99th percentile for your age group." She then sighed and continued, "But your placement scores were a bit, lopsided."

'Lopsided?'

"You see, even if you're excellent in math, geology, and science. You were below average in the others, such as language, social studies, and you completely failed the history section," the teacher explained. She then looked at him. "Is there a reason Mr. Bergara, that your test went a bit lopsided?"

Teddy sighed and typed in. 'I have harder times to understand language because I don't know how some words sounds like, and I got bored easily.'

"Alright, and I get the feeling that your school system was in before, didn't give you a fully rounded education that you need," the teacher said as she continued. "That's also why your schedule consists of either 7th grade classes and gifted class. You either know a subject really well, or you don't."

'I don't have any classes with people my age?'

"I'm afraid not," she said, "Even if with your lopsided result, the school can't place you on classes your ages, because it was a bit too far for you to reach your upper level classes in time, and we fear it would stress you out."

Teddy frowned, he wasn't quite happy with the decision. If he didn't have classes with kids his age, how was he going to have friends? He can't talk to these upper classmen, they were scary, big, and did he mention scary? His heart thumped fast, he fears that some of them would even bully him, and he didn't like being bullied. Especially being bullied by kids twice your size.

"Don't be nervous," the teacher comforted him, she placed her hands on his shoulder. "You're a good student, I'm sure you'll catch up in no time."

She proceeds to take Teddy inside the class, "Alright everybody! Let's get started," she then placed the boy in front of the class as she introduced him. "We have a new student to day, and he's a bit younger than you all, so please be nice to him."

"Yes Miss Hannigan!"

"Great!" she turned around to Teddy, and pointed towards the left side of the class. "Now you can sit with Peter over there."

Teddy turned to his left and found a gangly boy with brown eyes and dark brown haired who smiled politely to him as he gestured next to his seat. He carefully walked towards his seat and settle down nicely, he turned around to the boy and he was smiling wide at him.

"Hi!" introduced the boy, "I'm Peter Parker. You are?"

'Teddy Bergara.'

Peter frowned, "Why are you using your phones to said that?"

'I'm deaf,' Teddy typed in, he gives the boy a thin smiled. 'I don't think you know any ASL, right? It's easier like this.'

"Then how are you responding to me?"

'Easy! I read your lips. It's a bit hard but I'll manage.'

"Huh." Peter said, "That's interesting."

"Parker! Please pay attention to my class," Miss Finnigan called him.

Peter quickly turned around sheepishly. "Right, sorry Miss Finnigan."

Teddy only give him a sympathetic smile as he turned around to the teacher. He tried reading her lips for a moment but totally gave up in seconds, she kept on turning around to the other side and he can't see what she was saying. It was harder for him to read her lips now, and he quickly lost attention of whatever she was saying. He focuses his thought on his classes, he wasn't comfortable with the idea of him having classes with people older than him. Maybe even, he should've just transfer down to lower classes, he'd be bored out of his mind but at least he'd be with kids his own age.

'Maybe I should ask Steve about this?' he thought for a moment. 'He is my guardian now, maybe he can convince the teacher to lower me down and kept me with kids my age? Or just organized some special class at least.'

He turned around to the window, 'On the other hand, at least the view is nice.'

* * *

**Yeah, my boy is so smart! **

**But he doesn't have friends, or quite awkward on making friends. **

**Anyway! That's chapter 5, please do review on the development of this story!**

**Thank You.**


End file.
